


Rehearsal

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to try some things out before he can use them on his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

She’s a singer; classically trained, Sam thinks. She’d hit some impressively high notes while Dean had fucked her last night and Sam barely restrained himself from ripping them both to shreds.

Now she’s rehearsing, voice soaring through the empty concert hall, and Sam listens, enthralled, before beginning his tests. He tears her apart, repeatedly, until he’s sure Dean can be tortured far past the point of death without ever losing consciousness. Her echoing cries make Sam rethink what he has planned for his brother. 

Not a cage. Instead, a room like this, where Dean’s agony will fill every square inch.


End file.
